


The Doctor's Little Student

by bathmathnath



Series: Things that take place in Vesuvia [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Exhibitionism, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Human/Monster Romance, I'm just trying, Masturbation, Medical Procedures, Mentions of Death, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, OC is a doctor, Penetration, Red Plague (The Arcana), Sex, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex, Valdemar is kind of ooc, Vesuvia (The Arcana), Vivisection, and they might develop a liiiiiiiiitle crush on oc too, dead bodies, oc has a slight crush on Valdemar, pretty much everything occurs at the dungeons, valdemar being valdemar, well "romance", well I'm not a doctor so don't trust anything I say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathmathnath/pseuds/bathmathnath
Summary: In which my original female character is a training Doctor under Valdemar's hands and they come to respect her. Also she's friends with benefits with Julian.OC is AFABValdemar is a gender neutral demon.This is my first work and English is not my first language so sorry if you think it's trash.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Valdemar (The Arcana), Julian Devorak/Original Character(s), Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s), Valdemar (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Valdemar (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Things that take place in Vesuvia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834060
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammatical mistakes i may have made.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this story will be too extense but so far i have two chapters left to post.
> 
> Anyways, this chapter is for you to meet Dya and her relationship with both Julian and Valdemar

Everybody working in the dungeons knew that out of all their underlings and students, it was Doctor 247, Dya Moreno, who the Quaestor favored the most, they'd spend extra hours together, performing vivisections on plague patients who no longer had hopes of recovery, although it's not like a single one of them did have that chance anyway.

Everyone had come to notice this, how they even changed some aspects of their work methods in order to "please" her after the first few vivisections she had been present. One day she had gotten into one heated argument with head physician, Doctor Valdemar. Doctor 247 had had convinced them to waiting till the very end to perform an open chest surgery on a live subject in her presence and they would even let her drug the patient near sleep so they wouldn't be able to scream and trash during the procedure, it had not come for easy though, she had spent nearly 3 hours in Valdemar's office, the other doctors and nurses could hear her heated arguments while Valdemar remained cold and sometimes even mocked her, but in the end they had granted her her wish that they would sometimes let her sedate the subject.

And what was the most shocking for everyone is that she wasn't even a real doctor yet. She was an apprentice, she had been there for barely 4 months, she was a medicine student before yet quit her studies early due to personal reasons but now with the sanitary crisis and the shortage of personal she felt the need to do something.

She had come to the palace voluntarily, the plague was on it's peak, doctors and nurses dying here and there trying to save patients who were far beyond saving point, searching for a cure desperately, a treatment, or at least prolongue Vesuvian lives a little longer, but they were idiots.

Valdemar knew they would never find the cure, they didn't even understand the sickness, they weren't bold enough, brave enough, skilled enough, some of them all too emotional, some of them all too cocky, some of them all too greedy. And she was too, yet in their eyes she was different, Doctor 247 was the first human they had come to respect a little bit.

She said she had nothing to lose, she started volunteering as a nurse in orphanages and asylums, that's where she met Doctor Devorak who worked for the palace, the guy was eccentric, she thought, but he had good intentions, they had become very close friends and even sometimes they would sleep around, their job was too consuming to engage in relationships and it was extremely dangerous to go looking for one night stands at these trying times, so they have come to... help one another with their primal needs.

Julian respected and appreciated her, he would even claim to be platonically in love with her, a term he'd come to know because of his too-much-to-admit knowledge on romantic poetry and novels, she adored him in her own way, but romance was not what she needed, she needed a best friend.

"I've been alone, working my ass off to help these people, each patient that dies on my hands is another failure, not being able to even give the families the body of their loved ones back for a proper burial... I cannot sleep more than a couple of hours before their faces creep their way into my dreams, i need a friend and a partner more than anything right now, that's all i need and want from you Julian and in exchange i can only offer you the same, don't expect anything else. You're very dear to me, i would hate to lose you over a misunderstanding if we're going to keep on sleeping together" She had said to him while they were laying together on the couch in his office at the dungeons. He had understood her.

***

"His methods are ineffective. He's too obsessed with his pathetic leeches and not looking for the right approach, he's gonna perish like every other doctor that came before" Valdemar scoffed one day as they were feeling around inside someone's chest cavity, the body has just come in but the subject died quickly due to a punctured lung, Valdemar was leaning over them elbows deep in their torso while Dya took notes and answered questions, every other doctor had been dismissed earlier.

They had come to take doctor 247 under their wing, making her their right hand, at every procedure, at every surgery, at every diagnose or autopsy, they ravished on their arguments, on their exchanges of information and theories, she had taken on helping with training the new arrivals, these days they were busier than even, so they hadn't had enough time to perform their, oh so lovely vivisections. 

This right now wasn't exactly the same but it would do, plus they gained so much satisfaction watching her face light up with wonder and fascination or intrigue whenever they would point out something she had missed or given her some new knowledge, oh, she absorbed every droplet of information they gave to her, she was committed with her job, they felt understood whenever they were working together even when they could notice the differences between them were abysmal, yet their work dynamic was so good they didn't even need to speak while performing, only to ask for feedbacks or utensils.

"He's different from you, from me, each person that works here is trying to cope with everything that's been happening, many have lost friends and family, wives, husbands, sons and daughters, Doctor 069 may not be making many advances with his leech treatment but he hasn't given up yet nor he has used the last of his resources, i believe in him being a very smart and capable doctor, just like i believe in yourselves being an exceptional teacher and someone who's earned their place as head physician of the palace and i believe i am capable of doing my best in this job. I don't see any reason to think otherwise." Valdemar was staring at her silently but they didn't seem angry at her sudden rant so she felt bold enough to continue. 

"I'm going to be real honest with you, I know you don't understand it, i know you see all of us as mere subjects to be, numbers on a fucking book, you don't even pretend you believe someone here will make it out alive and you like that cause you'll have more people to toy with and there's probably very little time till I'm the one laying in this fucking table with my chest wide open but hell I'm gonna use that little time for something, i can't give up, if humans had given up before we wouldn't even have science as we know it now, medicine would be nothing, so many researches would've been abandoned long before they came to a conclusion, millennia of knowledge all gone, never existing." She continued. "I respect Doctor Devorak immensely and i support his research, just as i had come to respect you and your very unconventional methods as far as to ignore and bend many of my moral beliefs for the sake of our investigations and I have found so much knowledge on spending this much time with you. Everyone is doing what they can, everyone is using science and medicine in unconventional ways to find a way out of this bloody sticky mess and that's better than giving up." She signaled the body laying in front of her.

"I think that's enough, you can you home now 247, I'll clean up" Said the Quaestor and Dya's eyes grew wide, maybe she had overstepped a little bit, maybe she was to forward, they were their boss after all, not their friend and surely in their eyes she was not even near their level of prestige, a mere apprentice, a promising one but that was it, a number.

If she lost her job... Oh no, this job was everything for her.

"Doctor..." she started, gasping for the words to say.

"I think i made myself very clear" 

She took of her gloves and moved onto cleaning herself, taking off her apron, eyeing the only person left in the room with her, their red eyes following her, their dark blonde eyebrows slightly raised and their mouth pressed in a thin line, they weren't wearing a mask, they've spent so much time in the dungeons they'd probably become used to the smell of death barely hidden under chlorine and alcohol.

When she was only wearing her casual clothes, mask off too, she turned to them again with intend, she wanted to say something to make them not be angry with them, they've come to admire Valdemar. Their attention made them feel important, needed. Whenever she saw their sharp teethed smile and red eyes beam with satisfaction at her interventions she felt pride, she had come to like that smile, to eagerly anticipate the moment she could see it again, maybe she had developed the slightest crush on the head physician, but nobody needed to know that

"What's that distressed expression on your face 247? why, it looks the most pathetic on someone like you." Said the doctor.

Dya couldn't help but blush fiercely, embarrassment washing over her completely, she decided to walk away before further humiliation.


	2. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dya and Julian have a moment meanwhile certain Quaestor is caught eavesdropping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW content below

When she came back the next day Valdemar acted with normalcy, their usual cold manner yet they kept on asking for her over everyone else, seeming pleased with her interventions, so she decided to act as if nothing had happened.

Patiens came and went, cases to investigate, a body on each of the vivisection tables, some still alive, some died not so long after their arrival, nurses and doctors receiving orders to traslade from the dungeons to either the public hospital of Vesuvia or the lazaret to help with getting rid of the bodies if they weren't being as helpful as the others, being sent there was some sort of punishment, though for some it was a release to be away from the dungeons, away from Valdemar.

"They're disgusting"

"The murderous Doctor"

"Do they know what morals even are?"

"I don't understand how he's head physician, he's clearly not sane"

"He's a murderer, he does not have an ounce of goodness in his body"

"You think when we leave they, i don't know, eat live mice or some creepy shit? Why else would they keep their teeth sharp like that?"

The air in the changing room was always tense and gloomy, this job was consuming and for many having to work for someone as Valdemar was another stressful aspect to it, one many people despised.

"We want to save lives right? why make us work under someone who rejoices in death, the deaths of the people we want to save, the deaths of our people" a femenine voice claimed, a chorus of hums of agreement reached Dya's ears.

Julian shoot his friend a glance, she shrugged, they were right. Valdemar was not a good person not did they pretend to be. She would only barge in to tell them to stop misgendering them, but decided not to.

Her human senses couldn't feel the eyes that were on her, not even counted on a superhuman hearing when she leaned to whisper to her redhead friend.

"They've built their own fame with their own efforts, i can't say nothing to that"

"Still i know you admire them, you must feel... i don't know something for them, at least respect them and nobody else hear does, most fear them, the others are extremely uncomfortable around them"

Everyone, even Dya and even the Quaestor, knew how much Julian disliked Valdemar, he avoided them the best he could, spending more time at the hospital or locked up in his office doing the research instead of at the dungeons lab.

"I don't admire everything about them, I'm not blind to their very evident lacking of basic human empathy but for me they've been the best teacher... when it comes to science of course."

And with that she left.

* * * * * * * 

It was late and Dya decided to stay in order to wait for her friend so they could walk together home.

"Dya since you're staying to wait for Julian would you mind cleaning up the lab a little bit?" Said one of the nurses on their way out. She was never asked to stay for the cleaning of the lab, being the teacher's pet had their advantages, although she didn't mind cleaning at all.

"Sure, it's also a part of my job to keep my working place organized and clean" The nurse gave her a polite smile before leaving with the others.

So there she was organizing medical tools and making notes on what was lacking, sterilizing the vivisection tables, washing used masks and aprons and hanging them next to the fireplace for them to dry.

When she finished she decided to go and tear Julian away from his frantic scribbling and reading.

"Wait, Dya, I'm almost done"

"Julian we both know that's a lie and i said enough." She said closing the book he was reading with one hand and taking away his pencil with the other "I want to go now, I'm all sweaty."

"You could wash yourself in the bathing chambers, here in the dungeons" He growled when the girl took away his notebook too.

"Then come bathe with me." 

Now that was how you get Devorak's full attention. And again, a long and thin figure was silently lurking the dungeons corridor but the doctor and the young apprentice didn't notice as they reached the bathing chambers.

The floor and walls were a nice indigo blue while the bathing pools were white, there were different shallow pools and tubs for the doctors and nurses to wash themselves but nobody ever used this room, the idea of bathing or undressing anywhere near Valdemar was absolutely terrifying for them, which was a shame since the countess had worked so hard to make the old creepy dungeons a medical lab, the place where most of Vesuvia's medical research was made besides the public hospital and have it be comfortable enough for the nurses and doctors working there, but they were all too scared of the head physician of the palace to stay there more than it was absolutely necessary.

That made the dungeons bathing chambers the perfect place for smooching when they needed to release some tension, Dya filled one pool with warm water and undressed herself and Julian followed her, she had spent so much time tending to patiens while he has been too caught up in his research, she wanted him, she missed the feeling of being deliciously filled and apparently he had missed her too.

She sat inside of the pool water reaching her waist and the underside of her breasts, the chill air making her dark nipples grow hard and Julian's broad body moved her to sit behind her and began to untie her wavy hair letting it cascade down, tips barely touching the water.

"It has grown" Murmured Julian, nails scratching behind her ears, fingers caressing her scalp, when he was satisfied, her body relaxing against his, he started washing her shoulders and back with soap, massaging, encouraged by her pleased hums, his hands came to massage her sides delicately and then the grasped her breasts, squeezing them.

She then stood up and quickly finished washing herself and sank into the water to rinse the soap and shampoo off of her, meanwhile Julian did the same. She then straddled his lap and kissed him slowly, savouring his mouth, his arms were holding her close, hard chest pressed against the soft flesh of her breasts, he was heavily panting as she started to kiss his jaw and trailed down to his neck, the tiniest trace of facial hair starting to grow but she liked it nevertheless. Julian moaned freely knowing there was nobody else around.

She touched his chest, toyed with his nipples and grasped his erection under water, she was getting wetter and wetter with the lewd sounds she was drawing out of him, he was so dirty, murmuring between moans some filthy things.

"You know that sailor mouth of yours makes me so wet" She bit his earlobe and he whimpered.

"Please Dya, i can't take it no more" Julian pleaded looking at her with his beautiful blue eyes. In moments like this she was thankful for befriending a handsome man, Julian was truly ethereal.

She guided herself lining her entrance with Julian's dick and lowered herself hard, taking all of him at once.

Hissing at the pain of the sudden entrance but moaning at the combination of it with the immense pleasure she was feeling. Julian threw his head back moaning shamelessly, cursing, hands squeezing her hips and her thick thighs.

She started moving, water splashing around them as she rode him furiously, moaning out loud.

"Fuck, you're so thick Julian" she moaned and he digged his nails on her skin, choking on his own moans and pants.

"I-i'm not going to last" He grunted squeezing his eyes shut, body tensing when he felt his orgasms near.

"Not yet" She said in an authoritarian voice. "You better-Ah! not" Her hand went to his hair roughly pulling, he hissed at the pain. 

"You better not cum yet" she moaned still riding him, then she changed her pace, she was no longer bouncing on his dick but rocking her hips in small circles as she had him balls deep inside of her, throwing her head back at this new sensation.

"Shit! Fuck! Ah! Damn you Dya" Julian cursed. Blush painting his ears, cheeks, neck and chest a cute pink hue.

"Oh it's so good! so good, so go-ah!" she moaned and started slightly bouncing again at a faster pace now. Both her arms tangled around Julian's neck, holding his face to her breasts where he bit the soft flesh, the hardened nipples while trying to quiet the loud moan that emerged in his throat, she felt his warms seed insude of her when he came hard, filling her to the brim.

She kept on moving, milking his cock and chasing her own orgasm, Julian brought one of his hands to her clit and she started to see white. Her walls clenching, whole body shaking as she came hard around him, lewd moans and curses coming out of her mouth louder now.

When she came down from her high she stopped moving and hugged Julian tenderly, he held her close and tight as they both steadied their breathing, his hands tracing patterns on her lower back while she played with his hair.

She just happened to look up and her heart leapt when her eyes connected with wide red irises, watching her in a stalking manner, she felt like an eternity passed as she held the Quaestors gaze but then Valdemar turned around and left in a hurry yet making absolutely no sound after being caught eavesdropping on his apprentice.

"Should i worry...?" she thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, tell me what you think!


	3. A Little Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dya starts to wonder what are the Quaestor's real intentions.

So once again Dya found herself twisting the edge of her white medical attire in her hands as she waited inside on the elevator that would take her to the dungeons, she bit her lip. She was worrying.

"Doctor Valdemar saw me and Julian yesterday, how can I even look them in the eyes now? this is so embarrassing, should I apologize? is this going to affect my work? are they mad at me now?" She thought.

It was ridiculous, how much she cared about the head physician's opinion, she wanted them to think highly of her, like a stupid dog waiting to be pet... And she knew that maybe that was too much to ask for them, she wanted them to see her as a capable doctor, despite favouring her in some ways she already knew their opinion about the medical team they worked with, they thought them useless and... they were kind of right, but she hated the thought of them thinking that way about her, she wanted to stand out, not be in the same bag as everyone else.

She remembered that one time she caught Doctor Valdemar when they were heading towards the dungeons with the Countess, the count and the consul following them, she had gone to the palace doors to pick up a cart full of medical supplies and was struggling pushing the too-heavy cart towards the dungeons when she heard their steps and turned around in her way and saw them walking in the same direction she was heading, she was surprised, didn't think she would run into them, at the sight of the countess and count Dya stopped and respectfully lowered her head and stepped aside to get out of their way.

"247, i want you to bring your notes and the information you've collected about the plague to my office once you get to the medical laboratory" Said the doctor as they stopped in front of her.

"Immediately, doctor" She replied looking at them, she knew they were wearing their signature smile under the mask, she had also noticed that smile never reached their eyes, it was cold... devoid of all emotion. Doctor Valdemar's whole aura felt like a void.

"Follow us, the Countess wants to see the progress we've made, she wants to..." They drifted titling their head, their eyes narrowing. Oh, she had seen that look before, the doctor was annoyed, they didn't want anyone sticking their noses up their workplace.

"I want to see the work you all do down there" The Countess finished the sentence.

"Of course, countess" She replied, maybe to quickly. She had never seen the countess so close. She had a mesmerizing beauty, but it was also very intimidating.

She had such a strong presence, imposing even yet she spoke with a voice so melodic and smooth, she was a leader people respected not feared, the count on the other hand... 

He was standing next to her, wearing all white, golden arm on his hip, weight on one leg, a scowl on his face, "if he wanted he could snap his fingers and sentece me to die by hanging just for breathing his way..." She thought, wouldn't be the first time he does that. He was absolutely ridiculous, loud, careless and also violent, a warrior, hungry for power and fame. Unscrupulous.

She averted her eyes to the consul, standing there, looking immaculate, "resting bitch face" she thought and found herself slightly amused by that. He was holding a glass of wine on one hand, his hair braided and wrapped across his chest and thrown over one of his shoulders.

"247?" She snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yes doctor?" She looked at her boss, well actually every single one of those persons were in fact her bosses one way or another.

"Why is no one helping you with all of these supplies? were you sent off by yourself?" The Quaestor inquired.

"Oh, i was coming back from my lunch break and ran into one of the servants and they told me the supplies we had requested were already here so i decided to pick them up on my way" 

"You can't even push the cart properly, were you to trip and fall and we could lose great part of the supplies" her cheeks reddened significantly under the hard gazes, on one hand she wanted to defend herself, were they alone at the dungeons she would have probably done it, yet didn't want to defy Valdemar's authority in front of the count and countess, them two were after all her boss' bosses.

She opened and closed her mouth a lot of times looking for something to say yet was interrupted by the count clearing his throat, clearly annoyed. The blonde sent a nasty look to Valdemar yet the doctor didn't even flinch, still looking at her. Dya would have probably pass out under the count's gaze if he were to look at her like that, someone so short tempered holding a huge amount of power... that didn't sound good for anyone, but he didn't seem to register her presence at all, after all she was a mere peasant, yes, a doctor but a peasant after all.

"Next time I'll ask someone to help me with it, doctor" She finally replied.

"I'll ask the servants to deliver those directly so you don't have to pick them up at the gates anymore." Nadia spoke and she blushed again when she met her gaze.

"Thank you countess" Was all she could articulate.

"Leave the cart, I'll send someone else to pick it up, come 247" Valdemar resumed their walk, Nadia, Lucio and Valerius walking at their pace, Dya walking behind them at a prudent distance.

On the way she heard Nadia ask Valdemar about the medical staff and if they needed any more assistance.

"All i need is for the current staff i have is to do their job efficiently, they're looking for a cure, I'm supervising them, running tests on patients and yet haven't seen anything promising from any of them, this plague you see, is very interesting, the subjects heart darkens and shrinks on about half of it's normal size, the muscles and tissues weaken causing their hearts to not pump the blood efficiently causing various organ failures alongside with other symptoms, lead to the heart to just... stop. Although the other day doctor 247 and myself made an interesting discovery, we've found that the heart of a patient in the lastest stages of the sickness can... explode if put under very emotionally distressing situations, my, my, I've never seen that actually happening before."

"That's disgusting." The consul replied.

"That's horrifying." Said Nadia, looking shocked and a little paler. "What on earth could cause that? how can that be?"

"The sickness runs in the blood, attacking the heart first, as doctor Valdemar said, of course cause it's the responsible of pumping it, but it's not a quick death, the heart pumps the infected blood and this slowly affects every other tissue and organ in the body, slowly, we've never seen something like this, after the patient dies their hearts return to their normal size" Dya answered "The red beetles have lot of similarities with the scarlet Lily beetles yet there's something off, they're not... common, there's something we have not yet discovered, maybe this is a mutated kind of beetle or they just evolved but beetles don't just evolve cause they want to, they evolve to adapt to certain conditions, where did this horde of apparently new type beetles come from and why did they decided to migrate here where they had never been seen before." 

That didn't seem to calm nobody down, the words hanged heavily in the air, Nadia seemed mortified, the count was paler than usual, the consul seemed very uncomfortable. Valdemar's expression was as unmovable as usual. 

"So you're telling me that... nobody has survived it?" Valerius asked, speaking for the first time.

"So far... the diagnosis is a death sentence, there's not treatment." Dya said as soft as she could but there was no place for lies, no other way to put it. "We're working really hard." She whispered.

"NOT HARD ENOUGH" Count Lucio yelled. Pale skin now red from the anger, she could clearly see it now he was standing right in front of her... red sclera. Subconsciously she put on her professional facial expressions when she spoke the next words, the one she showed to all her patients, voice flat.

"I'm sorry." 

What came after that wasn't pretty, Lucio had gone on a tantrum, lifting the poor little doctor of her feet, hands gripping the front of her apron tightly. She could see it in his eyes, he was absolutely terrified, she almost felt pity.

"I WON'T DIE CAUSE OF EVERYONE'S INCOMPETENCE. I'M TOO IMPORTANT." He kept on screaming, she kept still hanging in the air like a paper doll, giving him a serious expression "DON'T JUST STARE AT ME, GIVE ME A DAMN CURE, DO YOUR FUCKING JOB." He let her go, throwing her back in the process. She stumbled and fell on her ass. Well, that was going to bruise later.

"Lucio!" She heard Nadia gasp.

"YOU SHUT UP NODDY THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU, ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS THOSE IDIOT PEASANTS AND THEIR FUCKING CLEAN WATER, WE HAVE BIGGER PROBLEMS HERE, YOU'RE JUST AS STUPID AS ALL OF THEM, CAN'T YOU SEE YOUR HUSBAND IS DYING UNLESS THESE FOOLS ACTUALLY DO THEIR JOB AND DO IT RIGHT" He was hovering over Dya once again now, grabbing her by her arm with his mechanical one, lifting her to her feet once again but not in a gentle or friendly manner.

"I ask you to refrain from harassing my subordinate on my presence." Valdemar had stepped in, grabbing Lucio's mechanical arm and he jerked away as if the touch burned him, giving just enough space for Valdemar to step between him and Dya, although the next sentences were a mere whisper because of how close she was she could still hear them "Remember what caused all of this in the first place Lucio, you can't escape forever, no mortal soul can help you now, they're all powerless."

To this day she still wondered about the meaning behind those words. After that Valdemar grabbed Dya's arm urging her to walk beside them to the dungeons/medical lab, without Lucio, he had strot off in a rage, Nadia was rubbing her temples the whole tour through the lab and Valerius seemed deeply uninterested about everything, looking even bitchier (if that was even possible).

The elevator had arrived already but Dya was standing there still deep in thought, now wondering if the head physician would say anything about what they saw the night before in the bathing chambers. She heard someone clearing they throat behind them and turned around.

"247 you seem distracted today." Speak of the devil and he might appear, Quaestor Valdemar was standing in front of her looking impeccable, black apron tied at their thin waist, black boots and black gloves that reached their elbows, white attire and pants, bandages tied neatly around their thin neck and their characteristic head piece, the only thing about their outfit that was not black or white was the red beetle brooche on their chest.

"247" They spoke again knowing she had gone deep in thought again.

"Why do you wear that?"

"I'm sorry, you're going to have to be a bit more specific 247" they said taking their mask off to let it hang around their neck, posing their hands in their usual manner, she had seen them do that gesture a hundred times before, she had wondered how their hands looked like since they never took their gloves off.

"The beetle brooche, I've seen you wearing it since i first came here." She said looking into their wide red eyes.

"Would you mind if we get into the elevator first? I've got things to do, subjects to study." they said almost cheerful.

They both got into the cramped elevator, she used her key to set it going.

"So?"

"Feeling brave today, aren't we?" they said smiling, it wasn't a real smile, their eyes didn't narrow not one bit, although they held a different emotion, "amusement" Dya figured, no one ever asked them anything unless it was work related and absolutely necessary. "I think it suits me quite well, don't you?"

"Didn't know you cared about looking good, thought you only cared about vivisection." 

"my, my, 247, is this attitude a defense mechanism? a nervous response? or maybe out of fear...?"

"Why would i be scared?" She didn't know were these answers came from nor how was she able to say them aloud without stuttering or doubting, she wasn't really thinking, just doing.

"Why wouldn't you?" Oh, they were definitely amused. "Why aren't you afraid like everyone else?"

"I always knew that... every day I'm stepping closer to my death, i was born very poor, in a very dangerous part of the city, you learn that anyone can just... disappear, whether the winter killed them or they fell ill for the bad living conditions, in the worst cases cause of a stab wound cause they were at the wrong place at the wrong time. And specially since the plague appeared and i started working here i feel it's always near, breathing on my neck, waiting to sink their teeth on me. Knowing that, why would i be scared of a Doctor?" She stopped herself, that had gotten really personal. "I'm ranting again." She sighed.

But when she looked up she saw something different on the doctor's expression. Their eyes had grown darker, their smile wider.

"You're right 247, everyone here will die, sooner than later. And why yes, you do have the bad habit of talking too much, i wonder what would it take for someone to leave you speechless"

Only now she realized how close they really were, her chest touched theirs, she had to tilt her head up to look in their eyes, they smelled like some sort of soap, but very subtle under the irony smell of blood, it was somehow very pleasant, attractive, they were attractive, not in a conventional way.

In a way that screamed "Danger, do not come close", and that excited her a lot, that was probably one of the things she liked the most about them and at that moment she found herself cursing at herself mentally for letting that little crush she had on Doctor Valdemar to grow into a very big one.

"And whatever do you mean by that doctor?" She said.

"We both know what i saw"

"Excuse me?" Her eyes widened in panic.

"Why, you truly seem very distracted today, i said that we both know what i said"

Oh.

They were making fun of her and for some reason this little game they were playing was exciting her, she felt her cheeks start to redden, breath quicker, yet she held their gaze firmly. She could see Valdemar's smile growing wider, impossibly wider, before they stepped out of the elevator, she hadn't even noticed they were already on the lab, time seemed to have stopped while they were both pressed close to each other.

"Such an interesting little human" she could've sworn she heard that being whispered as they walked away.

At least they didn't seem mad at her, she stepped out after a couple minutes and put on her surgical mask when the scent of the lab hit her. She was surprised to find only Julian talking to one of the other doctors and two nurses.

"Where is everyone else?" she asked, Valdemar had walked directly to their office.

"Well... The hospital of Vesuvia is flooded with people Dya, it's bad, very bad. Nadia sent most of the medical staff of the palace and also more supplies to the hospital to help control the situation. Valdemar didn't seem to care that Nadia was bossing their staff around, 'they're all idiots anyways' i think i heard them said." Dya laughed at the bad impersonation.

"And why are you not there?" She asked.

"Well... i have another task, I'll be working alongside that friend of yours, the Magician."

"Asra?" 

"Yeah." Julian was absolutely terrible at hiding things and she knew him too well.

"And whatever will you be doing with Asra?" She inquired, she looked around noticing the doctor and the two nurses were gone. "What are you hiding?" 

"You can't tell anyone about this Dya, the people of Vesuvia doesn't know about this yet though there are some rumours." Julian said. "The count is very sick with the plague and I'm gonna be working on finding a cure for him, he's spending a lot of money to find the cure for himself... or at least a treatment, some way to prolong his life"

"I know that already dumbass." 

"How do you know that?" Julian's eyebrows arched.

"Let's say we had an encounter a couple of weeks ago." Now Julian's expression was one of horror. "Oh my god! not like that! fucking disgusting, i would never fuck that guy. We were not even alone, i ran into them on the corridor the day the countess came to see the lab." 

"Jeez Dya you almost scared me there." Julian said.

"Why in the world would you think that? you know I'm only fucking you, that was the whole point of us being intimate, not risking catching something while having casual sex" She hit him in the chest without putting much strength into it.

"You are so cold to me." Julian pretended to cry, earning another hit this time harder. "ow!"

"Asra is going to try to cure him with magic?" Dya said. "Is there even a spell as powerful as that? This is not a common flu or a broken bone."

"I don't know dear, you know i don't mess with all that Hocus Pocus stuff, I'm a doctor, but Lucio asked for a magician."

"Julian what if my theory is right?"

"Dya that can't be. You said it yourself, there is not such powerful force of abracadabra in this world." He said but Dya didn't seem convinced. "The Plague is not caused by some magical evil force Dya, this is the real world, real people are dying and they need solutions."

"You're probably right" She sighed. "It's just so strange."

"I know. Hey, i gotta go" Julian said. "don't wait for me, I'll probably sleep here at the palace."

"Good luck dealing with that old clown."

He shooted her an already exasperated look before leaving her alone in the lab. Well that wasn't completely true, Valdemar was in their office.

She sighed, Count Lucio was dying, just like the people in the streets, events like that made her realize money really wasn't everything in life, in the end poor and rich, neither can escape death. What was really intriguing her right now was the fact that Lucio asked for one of the best magicians in all Vesuvia to work on a cure for him.

Dya had the theory the plague wasn't something from this world... or dimension, many things about it just didn't seem right and it's not like she was a professional magician or anything, in her teenage years she had found herself interested in the magical world, she even worked as an assistant for an old witch who taught her one thing or two but that was it, and yet since the thought of it came to her she hadn't been able to push it away for too long.

"Stop it, it's ridiculous" She said to herself. "Don't go that way."

"Talking to yourself, are we?" 

"This place can make anyone go insane, there's not even a window." She said eyeing the Quaestor who was watching her standing just outside of their office. "Shouldn't you be with the count too, doctor?"

"Why, no, i have no plans on becoming a nurse, though i look forward on studying him once the plague does what it does with him." They said with a serene expression.

"Yeah, that sounds just like you doctor" She replied.

"Well you probably know that very well cause unlike the rest of the world I've seen you staring at me, while everyone else tries to avoid me, can't even hold my eyes you look for me... why is that 247?"

Well, shit. What was she supposed to say to that now?

"I don't-"

"Ah ah" They made a clicking sound with their tongue. "Don't you try to lie to me 247, I've seen you too... A lot of you actually."

"What do you want?"


	4. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter already finished in my notes but i didn't have time to post it, anyways, I'm not so pleased with this one but i promise the next one will be better

"What do you want?"

"Well for now... i jus want us to spend some time together and then we'll see." The Doctor moved to the central table, looking at it contemplatively, they always seemed to float when they walked, their steps so light, barely making any noise just like a cat.

"That's not a lot of information doctor." Dya replied, feeling the anger boiling up inside her, they were toying her, they knew the effect they had on her.

"In time I'll show you 247, this ought to be very interesting."

"And in the mean time what? and what it is you'll show me?" She walked up to where they were, getting on the stage in the middle of the room, the vivisection table being the only thing between her and the infamous doctor.

"Humans, always so impatient" They scoffed, but then looked at her with a serene expression. "You've always been so promising 247, i know you won't let me down" Their gloved hand came to caress her cheek, their red eyes piercing through her as they cupped her face, she couldn't help but let out a surprised gasp, they weren't like this with anyone else, ever.

This is the first time she had seen them touch someone like this, in a caress instead of an examination, everyone else stayed as far as they could from them but even when she hadn't tried to flew away from their touch they seemed to avoid unnecessary physical contact as much as they could, a couple of times she had intentionally brushed their gloved fingers at the vivisections, had they noticed that too? Of course they had. They had cornered her in the elevator, they were touching her right now. Still, she leaned to their touch, wary, like a fox being handed food, starving for their touch yet ready to flew.

"There it is" Their smile grew wide, wicked. "If it appeases you then i can give you my word 247 that i have no intention to kill you, i just want to test you." Her hand came to lay on top of theirs, they didn't even flinch but their eyes narrowed.

"What if i don't want to be your subject?" She asked.

"Oh but you do." They sounded so sure of themselves. "I'm going to give you exactly what you want and studying your responses is going to entertain me."

"What is it that you think i want?"

In a matter of seconds she was being pressed tight against the vivisection table, Valdemar's body pressed against her back.

When had they...?

"How the fuck-" She said alarmingly.

"Say yes 247, say yes and I'll start and once it begins i won't stop till it's finished." Their mouth was close to her ear but she felt not breath, their gloved hands were on her hips, squeezing her tight.

"Begin what?" She said without breath. She had daydreamed of a similar situation, but they were different, they called her by her name instead of their number, they felt warm against her, they kissed her first and then bent her over the table...

"I've seen you watching me 247" Their chest didn't feel warm against her back, they didn't use her name. Maybe they didn't even know it.

"Dya." She whispered. They froze, she could almost feel them titling their head, oh yes, she had been watching them, their reactions, their movements, how the only thing they seemed passionate about was science and power to run their experiments. She knew they didn't give a fuck about life, they had no empathy, nobody knew them like she did, no matter what everyone else thought.

"Pardon?"

And that was the reason she knew that she couldn't say yes just yet.

"Please let me go." 

They didn't push her, they stepped back, she walked away to her desk and sat, opening her books, forgetting... or making it seem as if she had forgotten about what had just taken place, chosing to ignore it, what could they possibly do with what they knew about her? go around the palace saying she had been fucking in the dungeons? tell everyone she had a crush on them? they weren't the one to go around spreading gossip, they wanted to toy with her like the people they vivisected everyday and she knew... that by not letting them get their way with her she was changing the stacks of the game they had started, that was her first move.

She could play the game too.

She was probably playing a dangerous game, the Quaestor wasn't one to be taken slightly. She looked up at them from her notes, they were examining a substance in a glass vase under the light. Ignoring her.

"They said they weren't planning on killing me" She thought. "Oh Quaestor, you will take from me only what i give you, what are you feeling? frustration? anger? you can't have control here, you won't force it from me." She hid her face behind her hair so they wouldn't catch her smile.

She was determined, she was going to make them call her by her name or die trying.

Well, hopefully she wouldn't literally die. 

"Dya!"

She was walking down the palace halls the next day when she heard a familiar voice calling from behind her.

"Jules" She said, relieved to see her friend. "I have so much to tell you"

"I can see that, you didn't hear me the first two times i called your name." He pulled off his mask. 

"How's things with the count?" She asked.

"He's insufferable." Julian rolled his eyes. "How's things with Doctor Vivisection?"

"Strange."

"The usual, i see"

"No, Julian." She laughed a little bit, she looked around making sure there was no one around "They made a proposition to me."

"What are you talking about? What did they propose?" She wiggled her eyebrows and he went pale. "NO. NO, NO, NO, NO."

"Keep you voice down jeez, they weren't very clear with what they would get from that, they said something about studying my responses, i rejected them, but i know they will persist and i want them to, I'm just not gonna give myself to them so easily."

"What are you even thinking Dya? they're dangerous, you can't just play a murderer like you play me, okay? I'm harmless but they could hurt you. Also that is gross, i can't imagine them... with you, oh no, no, no, no" He shivered. "Dya i know you and i know that, for some strange, twisted reason, you like them but please be careful, they're not to be trusted."

"I know Julian, i know" He didn't seem convinced but nodded. "I gotta go, duty calls"

"Dya, before you go i thought you'd want to know that the only reason you weren't send to the hospital like everyone else is because they required you stay here in the palace."

"Yeah, i guessed it already. Thanks Jules, good luck with your patient."

She headed back to the dungeons. Valdemar was already there of course, she had never seen them leave the palace but every courtier had a state just outside of the city, she wondered how it would look like.

"Good afternoon doctor" She said, they lifted their eyes up to her briefly and nodded in acknowledgement of her presence.

Not pleased with the response she walked up to where they were dissecting a body, it looked like they were pretty advanced on their exploration, so the patient had probably been alive when they strapped them to the table. She stood behind them and looked over their shoulders, close enough to see them tensing slightly.

"247" 

"Yes?" she lifted her eyes from the patient to look at them glancing at her over their shoulder. She had her best innocent smile on.

"Bold today aren't we?"

"I don't know what you're talking about doctor, I'm just very interested in what you're doing."

"What are you doing?" They turned around completely and she stumbled back a bit cause she had been standing on the tips of her toes.

"I don't understand what you mean doctor"

"Oh, but you do 247" They lowered their voice. "I would recommend you to not mess with things you can't control."

"I'm sure i can handle you." 

They leaned enough to put their mouth near her ear, their cold cheek brushing against hers.

"You really have no idea of what you're talking about"


	5. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dya wonders what would be enough for her to give herself to the Quaestor and be her toy, the game continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a slow writer but i truly hope I'm making the story interesting enough for you guys, thank you for being so patient!

"You really have no idea of what you're talking about" The Quaestor smiled wickedly and then they turned and left.

The Quaestor had parted and hid in their office for most part of the day, she sighed and continue with her day.

A week passed like that, they worked same as usual but she always took every chance to brush their gloved fingers or reach for something right behind them just to brush their arm or waist in the process, something she had always done but now she didn't try to hide it so bad, sometimes the Quaestor didn't respond or even react to it, sometimes they would corner her and then give an ominous warning to her, telling her to stop playing around, the usual.

She could tell they were starting to crack.

She came to the dungeons that day in a very good mood, she saw the Quaestor already with their hands on a patient, ribs already removed, stepping a little closer she could see their insides still twitched and their heart, although shrunk and weakened by the plague was still beating.

Looking at the patient's face she saw it was an older man, he had a gag and the strains had left his wrists bruised and burned, signs of struggle, the man probably passed out from the pain...

"Are you standing there or are you going to do your job an assist me 247?" 

With that she closed the distance till she was on their side, following instructions, taking notes and answering questions.

The body was taken away by Valdemar who threw it effortlessly into the beetle pit, she started cleaning up, resuming her humming, she felt them come to her side, working on cleaning the vivisection table.

She could've walked around them to reach the bone saw but instead she stood behind them and surrounding them with her arms she got the bone saw, holding it with both hands, she was sort of hugging the Quaestor, she retreated, brushing the non-sharp edge of the bone saw against the Quaestor's thin waist.

They hissed softly as she walked to the sink to clean it, when she finished she turned around to find the Quaestor right in front of her and oh so close she could barely breathe.

She felt shivers run down her spine, her hands came up to their chest, ready to push them back if they tried anything on her, very aware of the surgical tools near them and how she could just stretch her arm back and grab a hold of that bone saw once again if needed.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she caught the feeling of movement from under Valdemar's robes, there was something slithering and pulsing underneath, as if there was something alive under their clothing, moving and shifting in a way human skin could never do, she gasped trying to figure out if she had just imagined it but when she looked up and saw their wicked smile she got the strong feeling something wasn't right, something tugged at her chest, the feeling of wrongness, the more she looked in their eyes the more insistent it got until she felt herself on the brink of hyperventilating.

And suddenly it all stopped, the movement, the anxious tug, she was still in the same position, her hands pressed against Valdemar and they felt firm this time, ordinary but still cold.

"What was that?"

"What was what, 247?" They tilted their head.

"I felt it..." Dya whispered confused. She walked around them and they easily retreated to let her go, following her every move as she went to her desk, still frowning. "I'm not anemic, i eat and sleep regularly... well, kinda. I didn't faint, it was something else, a panic attack? no, i don't have those. Am i delusional? did i inhale something? I haven't taken anything. I don't have a fever either." 

She was writing down her experience, looking for any logical explanation, it was a typical human trait to try to look pass the extraordinary, the unknown but Valdemar was beyond amused at her reaction, they let the tiniest bit of their true self manifest somehow and 247's reaction was to write down hypothesis, at least she didn't pretend it didn't happened like many would.

The evening was calm, Dya had some patients, mostly nobles and palace servants, Valdemar had locked themselves in their office as usual, she still wondered about what she had felt and before... Some kind of magic? Could Valdemar cast magic? It had to be, but what type of magic could feel so... wrong?

Her train of thought was interrupted by someone bursting in the dungeons, she lifted her head and a tiny girl in a nun attire, fidgeting nervously and looking around, breathing heavily.

"Hello darling, may i help you?"

"N-n-no! you can't- or maybe you can! see, Volta is looking for the Q-quaestor, Volta also fell off the stairs on her way here."

"Procurator Volta? Yes, now i recognize you, it is very weird to see you round here" Dya stood up from behind her desk and approached the short woman feeling a bit embarrassed for mistaken her for a child. "Are you hurt somewhere?"

"Hurt?" She looked up at Dya with her good eye.

"You said you fell off the stairs"

"Oh, no, Volta is not hurt, Volta is just hungry. Volta spends a lot of time with Vulgora so is used to be kicked and pushed."

'Oh poor thing' Dya thought as she looked at her tiny frame, her glossy eyes and felt pity, it was like watching a stray dog.

"Procurator, what brings you to my workplace?" Valdemar's voice had both girls flinching, Dya hadn't noticed when they approached and stood right behind her, she cursed herself when she saw a satisfied grin spread wide on the Quaestor's face, oh come on, walking on people and scaring them was so childish.

"Quaestor, C-countess Nadia requires your presence, y-you see, there's a meeting, a court meeting!" She wriggled her tiny bony hands nervously.

Dya stood away and towards the other side of the room to give them privacy since the conversation didn't concern her, she could still hear Volta fretting but not quite catch the words, Valdemar's voice was soft enough for her not to be able to hear a single thing.

Minutes later the Procurator hurriedly left the dungeons, Dya looked at the Quaestor with a clueless expression.

"I thought you were supposed to attend a court meeting Quaestor" She averted her gaze towards the scalpel she was cleaning off and placing carefully with the other tools.

When they didn't answer she turned fully to them, they weren't there anymore but at their office.

'What a jerk' Dya thought feeling her temper awaken, she trotted to the office and stood there watching them read attentively a book.

"Well for someone in such a high position as yourself even children that live in the poorest sectors of the city have the delicacy to answer when they're being addressed and I've been there so i know what I'm talking about Quaestor" She spat furiously.

She saw as Valdemar's expression shift into what she could recognize as a scowl before their upper lip slightly rose showing and bit of the pointy teeth it beared and they bored their red irises straight into her dark ones.

"Why, i don't have to be polite to you 247 and I'm sure you're aware of the fact that i dislike intrusions and i did not call you to my office, don't test me today" Although their face was unmovable their voice came out a bit strained.

"Woah, threatening, what's gotten you in such a bad mood Quaestor?" Dya was stubborn and most likely risking her life cause the Quaestor really seemed to be in a bad mood.

Nevertheless she entered the office and started eyeing the books on the shelves, a lot of them were famous scientific books, some about herbal medicine, contemporary medicine, diseases, types of cancers, chemistry, biology, alchemy... some looked very old.

She reached out to grab one that looked like an old leather-covered notebook when a gloved hand grabbed her by the wrist.

She turned around facing the Quaestor, finding the distance between them was small enough for her to see that the olive skin was pecked with freckles.

"I'm not in the mood for your teasing today." They hissed, their face made no expression.

"Your freckles are cute" She said completely ignoring their remark and the Quaestor face shifted a bit but quickly returned to the stern expression, although was it really stern? their lips seemed to always be curling upwards in a bone chilling smirk that never reached their eyes.

"Go to work, I'm busy." They let go of her wrist.

She saw them part from her and stand before their desk, their back turned on her, she eyed them, thinking: 'I must be fucking insane or have a death wish'

She walked up to them and placed both her hands on their shoulders, standing on the tip of her toes to reach their ear (or where it should be under the bandages)

"I wonder what's got you so built up, doctor" She whispered in a hoarse voice, hoping it somehow sounded provocative. "You're so tense" Her hands started trying to appease the the tension they held, it felt like massaging a mannequin.

The Quaestor was at lost of words, when wad the last time a human had walked up to them and dared to touch them, this was unusual and took them by surprise, they felt confused about what to feel or say, didn't know whether to be angry or to reciprocate and see what did the little apprentice had in mind since they had very recently rejected them and they had been disappointed but not for too long, she was a human girl after all, completely replaceable and insignificant.

They could find another girl to study, plague sick or not... but they thought they had caught signs of attraction from her and they were very observant, had it been false? were they actually just as scared and disgusted of them as the other doctors and they were just trying to earn more privileges by seducing them and then decided that no privilege was worth letting herself be their toy.

They really didn't understand mortals.

"Speechless out of nowhere Doctor?" She whispered and they scolded themselves. "And you were talking about me not being able to handle you." She scoffed, mocking them, teasing them.

Valdemar growled deep inside, she felt the vibrations as if there were thousands of small quivering beetles under their robes and retreated her hands immediately.

The Quaestor turned to them satisfied when they saw her looking at their hands with a concerned expression.

"This is your last chance to go back to work..." Valdemar took advantage of their confusion to get close to them, their mouth next to her ear. "Leave now or I'll give you a taste of myself so that you will for once and for all understand that I'm not someone you should take lightly" They purred, she shivered from head to toe, heart hammering like crazy inside her chest cavity.

Her thoughts were running while with questions: what was that?, how do you keep doing it?, Can you do magic?, what do you mean a taste of you?, why not all of you?

But her mouth seemed to be sealed shut just like her feet seemed to be glued to the floor, Valdemar lifted their head to look at her straight in the eyes and what she saw there was pure danger, maybe she had gone to far? 

"Why do you keep saying those things?" She finally murmured.

"I speak nothing but the truth little apprentice" Their voice was a soft as hers but much more controlled.

"You don't look very dangerous." 

They threw their head back laughing, shiny pointy teeth completely exposed, their laugh was strong and it echoed in the dungeons walls.

"My darling 247 i think you may need to get checked, i think the lights are not on up here" Their gloved finger tapped her forehead without much strength and she frowned.

"I've been with men bigger and stronger than you" She didn't let the pet name slip past her, her cheeks reddened but she forced herself no to show it had had an effect on her.

"I'm no man" They said in a ominous whisper, their eyes narrowing, a wide smile on their face.

"Now who's talking like a lunatic?" She stepped back, anger boiling inside of her, did they really think she was going to believe that? ridiculous!

Maybe they did believe they weren't ordinary, she had seen cases of doctor who believed they were something more like a god or something, usually in horror novels. Maybe the Quaestor was just a narcissistic jerk who learned a few illusion tricks. Maybe he was like a real-life Victor Frankenstein.

Dya turned around to leave but felt something coil around her neck, it was cold, slimy and it made her feel uneasy, she turned around touching her neck with both hands to catch the Quaestor looking at her with their usual smile, not moving a single inch of their body as they watched her almost expectantly.

"What the fuck did you do?"

"I'm growing bored of this 247, my patience is running thin." Their voice dropping down and coming out breathy and hoarse. "You refused me, you silly human girl and yet you've been specially hands-on with me lately, i would like to know why."

"I'm not your toy, I'm a person and a doctor, and you did not answer my question."

"I'm aware of your human condition, yes. Is that why you refused me?" They ignored her question once again but she was more baffled by the insinuation that they were not human once again.

She scoffed. "I have sex to take and give pleasure doctor, casual or not there's still some sort of... intimacy" 

"And why does that concern me?"

Dya sighed exasperatedly, taking a few steps closer to Valdemar who followed her with their eyes as she came face to face with them. 

"I don't want what you can give me cause you don't desire me, you just want a subject to study." Good thing they both had discarded their surgical masks before, she tipped her face up so close to theirs she was sure they could feel her warm breath yet she didn't feel any breath on her face. "No matter how much i want you, you won't have me." She whispered, her eyes never leaving theirs, she felt herself getting aroused, by god, she was really telling this to her boss, to Quaestor Valdemar.

She must have lost her mind.

She should probably leave, she knew that this was the perfect time to leave and she would win this conversation.

If she stayed, she didn't know what could happen, she had been playing tease but not giving up to them, every night she lay in bed thinking about their little game and she felt excited, she felt excited to go to the dungeons everyday, to see them, she had it bad for them and at the same time they were so exasperating, she wondered what was she exactly wanting to achieve, what was she asking for? Yes, she wanted them to really acknowledge her, but was that all? they would call her by her name and grab her and she would succumb? it didn't seem like much, like enough, after all of the waiting, the teasing, the building tension?

Valdemar hadn't move an inch and she stepped back, taking long steps out of their office. She ran into a broad chest as she stepped in the lab.

"Hey, Dya? you look a bit flustered, are you okay?" Julian grabbed her face that was blushing violently and she grabbed him by his hair a pulled him into a deep kiss, he moaned and responded eagerly.

She pulled him back by his hair and he looked at her with his blue puppy eyes, pupils blown wide, staring at her with need. She was acting on impulse but she didn't care.

She liked the look on Julian's eyes right now. Julian was not hers but when they had sex he was always so eager, so submissive, like he needed her to survive, she smiled wickedly and brought him to her desk, he obeyed, following her and stumbling on long legs till he was sitting on top of it.

She signalled him to keep quiet and then kissed him, biting, licking, hands pulling hair and scratching his scalp. He pulled her on top of him, sitting on his lap, knees on the wooden desk, she opened his belt and pants with trembling hands and pulled them down to his knees, pulling her skirts up just enough to accommodate herself and take him in on one quick stroke. Good thing she decided not to wear underwear that day.

Julian placed one of his hands over his mouth as his eyes rolled back and with the other he was scratching the desk, she hugged him tightly and started grinding and slightly bouncing at a quick pace that had them both trembling and panting, desperately trying to keep themselves from moaning and growling with pleasure, she couldn't help but smile, Valdemar had to know... they had to know what was happening just outside of their office even if they weren't on his vision field.

She kissed Julian as she rode him harder and they both came, she gasped, small, breathy, high-pitched moans scaping her mouth, Julian panting and growling through his release.

She jumped off of him and helped him get back in his pants and after they had gathered themselves a bit she took one of Julian's big hands and ran out of the lab with him, feeling like a naughty child, so full of mischief.

Not thinking she might regret this later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this far! tell me what you think.


End file.
